


you love me anyway

by kontj (kaguol)



Series: hydrangeas [25]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Drunken Confessions, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaguol/pseuds/kontj
Summary: iwaizumi brings you home when you’re pissdrunk and incoherent.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Series: hydrangeas [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031949
Kudos: 25





	you love me anyway

_“fuck.”_

his voice is sharp, crisp. you think of fresh bond paper. whatever that is. you hear laughter. it’s familiar. you think it’s yours.

a string of curses leaves iwaizumi hajime (23) college student ‘s mouth. on his arm he’s slugging the love of his life, who’s piss drunk and barely walking.

“haji.”

he half turns, a little preoccupied with trying to keep the two of you steady.

“ _haji_.”

“what?” he snaps, irritated. his heart drops at the realization of raising his voice. before he could open his mouth to apologize, your lips are on him, tasting of alcohol and umaibo. you pull away, eyes glazed over but staring at him like he was the best thing that ever happened to you.

he laughs, and you realize you said it out loud.


End file.
